


Love Of The Sea

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fairytale Land, M/M, Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailing the high Seas and Birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Of The Sea

It was around midnight that fateful night when Killian found Bae floating in the ocean. There was something about the boy that he couldn't place. Maybe it was the way he looked at him when the boy thought Killian wasn't watching. Maybe it was something else entirely. Something was happening between them: friendship, a father/son thing, something more. Whatever it was, they couldn't define it.

One day while they were staying in this small town, Killian got the idea to take Bae to the local pub. The boy was no longer a boy, he was growing into a man. It was Baelfire's birthday today. Before turning 18, they mostly kissed and slept in bed together.

"Killian?" Baelfire said, getting the pirate's attention.

"Yes Bae?" Killian said shining his hook.

"You said we'd wait until I turned 18." Baelfire said, voice sounding small and shy.

Both men knew that Bae wasn't shy. He was the one who always made the first move. Killian was just happy to follow wherever his boy led him.

"Well it's your birthday, my love." Killian said coming up to the boy and clasping his hand onto the boy's cheek.

Killian didn't know what it was but when they crossed paths again, he apologized for when they first met. Desperately asking the boy if they could start over. They gradually fell in love when Killian had gotten Bae to his destination, the two could not part. Bae had truly fallen for the pirate.

"Why haven't you left me ship, lad?" Killian asked, voice wavering.

"I don't believe I can, Killian." Baelfire said walking up to him.

"Why?" Killian asked gripping the steering wheel too tightly.

"I have fallen deeply in love with you, Captain Jones." Baelfire said putting his hands on the pirate's chest and looking up into his eyes.

"Aye lad. It seems I have fallen for you as well." Killian replied, sweeping Bae's hair out of his face.

The pirate leaned in to kiss the boy, then Bae was brought back to the present and smiled to himself.

"You ready, Bae?" Killian asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go." Baelfire grabbed Killian's hand and started toward the pub.

Once they entered the pub, Killian ushered the younger man towards the bar.

"Yes, I believe today is m'boy's birthday." Killian pointed at Bae and the boy blushed.

Hearing Killian calling him m'boy did things to Bae and he tried to hide it as best he could.

"What will you be having?" the barkeep asked Bae.

"Rum, please" the boy responded.

The barkeep slid the mug across the bar to Baelfire. Baelfire looked back at Killian who laughed.

"Baelfire my love, it's ok." Killian said softly.

The boy drinks the mug of rum and it tastes good to him. He then looks at Killian with the most seductive look he can muster.

"Excuse me, lads." Killian says, taking Bae by the waist. "Me and Bae have some business to attend to."

Killian leads his boy out of the pub and down towards the docks. By the time Killian makes it to where the Jolly Roger's docked, he had thrown Bae over his shoulder.

Their on the ship and in Killian's quarters, Killian puts the boy down and Bae pushes the older man onto the bed.

Killian and Bae kiss. Tongues intertwine and hands clasp together. Killian's never felt this with anyone before and he's feeling it with this beautiful boy whose now straddling his lap.

Killian and Baelfire are filled with so much love that they pour it into each other. They break apart so that they can undress.

"Bae in the drawer, there is lubrication." Killian said softly.

Baelfire reaches into the drawer and pulls out a little vial.

"Spread your legs and I'll try to be as gentle as I can, my love." Killian said as Bae laid back and spread his legs.

Killian crawled in-between Bae's legs and kissed him from his navel to his forehead. Baelfire wraps his hand around Killian's dick and starts stroking him slowly. Killian does so as well, nipping at the boy's neck. They resume kissing and stroking their dicks until killian decides to stop Bae.

"Boy, you'll be my undoing. No more of that." Killian says, letting Bae go. Killian then pulls the pillow out from under Bae and lies the boy down.

"Put your leg on my shoulder, love." Killian says sweetly.

Bae does as he's told while Killian opens the vial and pours some lube onto his fingers and then rubs it around Bae's hole. Then Killian pushes his finger in and starts moving.

"You ok, my love?" Killian asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please don't stop." Bae says.

Killian scissors his fingers in and out of the boy, kissing his way up Bae's chest.

"Killian, I'm ready please." Bae says breathlessly.

The older man then gets one of the pillows and puts it behind Bae and lays him back on it. Lining himself up to Bae's hole and pushes in softly. Bae moaned.

"Your ok, right Bae?" Killian asks.

"Yes, Killian. I'm fine." Bae says.

Killian starts moving his hips and brushing his hand through Bae's hair.

"You look so beautiful like this." Killian says through each thrust of his hips.

Baelfire puts his hands on Hook's back and drags his nails down. Bae wishes that they could stay like this, together as one. Killian wraps his fist around the boy's dick, pumping in time with the thrust of his hips.

Killian can feel himself about to climax, Bae close behind him. Killian lays down on top of Bae kissing him as they both cum. Killian then rolls off of Bae, closing his arms around the boy's waist.

"I love you, Bae." Killian said, turning the boy around to face him.

"I love you too, Killian." Bae said.

The two men laid there in bed.

"Happy birthday, Bae." Killian says


End file.
